


Bagażnik

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Car Accidents, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry bardzo szybko nauczył się nie zadawać pytań i po prostu wykonywać polecenia. Co tym razem chce od niego wuj?<br/>Tekst na temat nr 22 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagażnik

Vernon Dursley nigdy się z nim nie patyczkował. Używał prostych słów i oczekiwał bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Dlatego, gdy Harry usłyszał: _wyłaź, przed dom_ — po prostu wykonał polecenie. Chociaż na ulicy leżał śnieg, a on był jedynie w za dużej bieliźnie.

— Właź — Otwarty bagażnik nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, o co wujowi chodzi, ale mimo wszystko pozwolił sobie na pytające spojrzenie. — Właź.

Nie mógł pozwolić, by wuj powtórzył trzeci raz. Wszedł.

Nie dane było mu się dowiedzieć, gdzie go wiózł i co chciał z nim zrobić.

W nocy policja dostała zgłoszenie o wypadku samochodowym. Za kierownicą jednego z pojazdów siedział dyrektor firmy produkującej świdry…


End file.
